Let me be myself
by lexy9lax
Summary: Hogwarts when Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin went.
1. Lost

Pov lily

The day had just begun but I was exhausted. Charms was always slow and dragged on. My class was the worst possible. The _Marauders always took the opportunity to mess around or set something on fire. (Usually my hair.) I swear those boys only knew the spells incase it might come in handy. I looked down at my shoes. They were the new ones, my ballerina flats. They were gray with a small maroon bow on top of each shoe. Maura had got them for me._

_"Lily, wait for me." Maura said running up behind me. "I tried to catch up but I kept dropping my papers." _

_Sounded like something she would do. Maura was so quiet around everyone else but not with me. Together we were so much more than friends, sisters, Even if we had only known each other for a short amount of time. She was thin and short. Her hair was dark brown, long and straight. She was so tan her skin seemed to glow. Maura's eyes are dark brown and constantly seemed to be alit with pure happiness. _

_Maybe all this is why we were immediately friends upon her arrival at Hogwarts. She had just come this year, whereas most of the students have been here since they were 11. She was smart enough to start a 3__rd__ year. Even though the rest of the class was about the same age we still knew more about magic. See I hadn't met Maura until earlier today, but we had been writing and skyping. _

_"What class do you have next?" I wondered aloud. _

_"Potions I do believe. And you?" _

_"Defense of the dark arts, Maybe it will awaken me a bit."_

_"Well to be perfectly honest it looks like you could use it. I have to go to class. We both know that I'll probably get lost on my way there."_

_She ran off waving. It was true she would get lost. She never truly experienced magic before Hogwarts. And this being her first day ever stepping foot here so she was sure to have quite a time. Most students started classes last week but for an unknown reason she needs special precautions. _

Positions class this year was relatively small. That didn't bother me at all. I sat down in a seat and closed my eyes, waiting for the teacher to come. Just then I was abruptly poked in the face. I opened my eyes and saw none other than James Potter standing before me.

Pov Maura

I waved good bye to lily and began the long journey to class. I was walking for about 10 minutes until I realized I was totally lost. My old school was big but atleast the staircases didn't move. Being the new girl was something I had gotten used to but now it was different. Now I was a muggle born outsider. I was lucky to have lily but she was all I had now. My normal best friends were now almost completely cut off. They didn't understand why they couldn't visit me all the time. Magic sucks. Then there was David, My best friend and boyfriend. He couldn't know about my new school and my magic.

I looked up. By now I realized I hadn't been paying attention and managed to go up the steps into a tower over looking a massive lake. It was beautiful. I noticed a name plate on the stone, 'astronomy tower'. Not potions thought. I turned to leave threw hall way in which I had come from. Just then I smashed into someone. My papers flew all over, Hundreds of them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I swear." That's all I could manage. What a dork I am. I looked up to see who I had just shoved. A taller boy with sandy color hair and brown eyes looked back. I knew immediately he was one of the four boys lily told me about. Three of those boys were popular, smart and girls killed for them. If I wasn't an outcast before I was now.

I fell to my knees scrambling to pick up the papers and run out of his way. He must have done some magic thing because each of the papers picked up into a perfect stack in his hands.

"No big deal. Here you are then." He said handing me the stack.

"Thanks." I said looking down at my shoes.

I walked out still not knowing where to go. I looked up the pictures frames. Moving, talking dancing pictures.

"Pardon me, but would you show me the way to potions?"

I asked not knowing if they could even respond.

"Fallow me miss." A knight in armor said riding his horse along the corridors various pictures.

Once I got to the correct class I was almost 20 minutes late. I closed the door quietly as everyone was crowded around a table with the professor. He was speaking while stirring something in a caldron.

"This, class, is amortentia. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

I raised my hand. I knew but only because I had studied my books so hard so I wouldn't be that far behind.

I was the only one to raise their hand.

"Yes, you. Well I hadn't noticed you come in. Oh well, nobody has to know you were a bit late. Can you tell me what it does?"

"Amortentia is a love potion; the strongest in the world. It doesn't create actual love, just a strange sort of obsession. It also smells different to each person." I spoke quietly and a bit fast because of nerves.

"Brilliant. Now miss…"

"Martinez." I said, so used to people not knowing my name.

"Very well then, Miss Martinez come up and tell the class what you smell. Come along now."

I stepped up slowly. I didn't want to stand out and hadn't planned on telling the class what I loved. I stood before the pot and inhaled. It smelt beautiful.

"Well, umm I smell cinnamon tooth paste, freshly cut grass and new tennis balls." Ha it was pretty cool I had to be honest. Just then someone let out a whistle.

"Hey hottie, I'd use cinnamon tooth paste to make out with you." Some guy called out.

"Hell yeah." Shouted another.

I was suddenly extremely self-conscious. I stepped back into the crowd to blend in but instead tripped and fell on top of the person behind me. We both landed on the ground. I looked down to see who I was currently laying on. It was the very same boy from the astronomy tower. I quickly got up. "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry." I apologized to him once again.

He stood up and smiled. "You know it's going to hurt if every time we meet it's when we run into one another. Not that I mind at all."

I felt a blush come on my cheeks so I turned a pretend to be extremely interested in the lesson. Classes passed by quickly and I was glad when they were done. Now I had the weekend. Well when my homework gets done. Maybe I should do it right now so it's done. Just skip dinner and sit in peace. Yes then.

I ran up stairs to the common room. The only place I really knew how to get to. I was happy to be put in Gryffindor. Everyone seemed so nice. I went up to my room to grab the things I would need to do my homework. I put them in a bag, grab one of my blankets and jogged downstairs.


	2. Stranger

Pov Maura

It was late by now. I had gone outside to do homework. When I finished my homework I had fallen asleep on my blanket. I awoke simply minutes before curfew. But then I looked up and saw the beautiful lake. The sun was close to completely set. The reflection was amazing. Not a bad finish to the end of a rather amusing day.

Walking up to the common room was quick enough. But I had taken a nap and I wasn't ready to just go to sleep. All these kids were magical and they simply choose to follow the rules. I mean I don't want to break a rule but it was so warm and sweet outside. Maybe for just a moment I could go.

I walked out and retraced my steps to the tower. When I found it I sat, my back against the wall. I looked through the window and let the breeze wash over me. I thought about everything that was going on, in my regular life. My dad, my brother… and David.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Mrs. Martinez." Spoke the head master. "Professor Dumbledore I'm sorry. I know I should be in bed." I muttered jumping up to leave.

"Maura I believe you and I need to discuss some important matters in my office." He looked at me knowingly. "Yes sir I understand." I followed him to the eagle statue. His room was comfortable and cozy, full of gadgets and shiny tools of every shape and size. "We both understand why the situation is so fragile."

"Professor with all due respect I don't believe that my political power in the muggle world will affect the situation here."

"Maura, you and your father are important people. If you just go missing the muggles will begin to wonder of your whereabouts."

"I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL!" I just couldn't take it. I couldn't hold it all in. It was too much.

"This is why we brought you here after all. You hold a great deal of intelligence and power. More than you can imagine. There is still more of your story for you yet to learn."

More to my story? I didn't need this. "How can there be more?"

"When you can tell me yourself you will be ready to handle it." He spoke slowly, as though he was cautious of my reaction. "Now off to the common room. You should go to bed. I'm sure you've had a long day."

I followed orders and returned upstairs. When I got there nobody was in the common room and the lights were out. The fireplace was a blaze and a single candle shown in the dark. I went up into the girls' dormitory to grab a book and my blanket. Then I went back down and sat on the rug. Next to the fireplace it was warm and cozy wrapped in my blanket. I started to read but stopped when I got lost in thought.

A bell chimed from the grandfather clock in the corner. It was midnight and I wasn't even sleepy. I looked around the still room. I nearly screamed when I noticed a boy sitting on the other side of the room on the sofa. He was reading but his passages had moving pictures and script. "You scared me." I whispered not sure what to say.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't announce myself because you hadn't noticed me." He said grinning. It was the same guy I had bumped into and then again in potions class. "It is quiet late what are you doing up still?" He asked, not that it was really his concern. I guess he is just trying to be friendly.

"I was reading." I said shyly, Even though it was not true. I was lost in a peaceful trance of thought.

"Reading without a book?" He observed. Alright he was smart.

"I was just thinking some things over." Fine he wanted the truth there it was. "Clearly. You sat perfectly still for about an hour now." Then he looked at me like he was trying to figure me out from the inside. Not going to happen. "You must be new." He said matter of fact like.

"Yeah today was my first day at Hogwarts. Well at any magic school for that matter." I said not sure how he'd react knowing I was a muggle born. "Wow, so this must be really new to you." He said honestly interested. "How old are you?" He must think I'm a first year. I am short for my age. "I'm fourteen." I said.

"That makes sense considering the year but why did you start so late?" That was a good question, but why would I tell a stranger the answer? He did not need to know all of my business.

"It is a long story."

"We have time."

"It's complicated."

"I can figure it out."

"I hardly know you and we don't even know each other's names."

"I'll take that reason. Let's get to know one another."

He closed his book and patted the open spot next to him on the couch. "I don't bite." He joked. Well it would be nice to have a friend here. Besides he seemed awfully nice. I got up and dragged my blanket behind me. I sat on the couch knees folded up to my chest and blanket around my shoulders. "My name is Maura." I said looking into the fire.

"Maura, it is a pleasure to meet you." He grinned. "My name is Remus."

"Remus, that's a nice name."

"How about we play a game, you tell me 3 things about you and then I will tell you 3 things about me."

I thought about what three things to say. "My biggest fear is thunder storms." I'm such a dork but if he wanted to get to know me this was who I am. "I love playing music. And for number three I'll tell you that I have always wanted to see Eminem in concert." I was nervous to hear what he had to say. I was nervous to know what he thought of me.

He smiled. "Well, I'm a bit worried what you're going to think of me after tonight but here goes. I still watch kids' movies. I am terrible at swimming. And to top it off I have spider man boxers. Oh course they were a joke but still." He glanced at me. I couldn't help but giggle. "See I knew you'd laugh." He said pretending to be sad.

"No, no don't worry its cute. Now I guess it's my turn…

And that's how I spent my night; Sitting on a sofa in my new home with a boy who used to be a complete stranger. And that's how I woke up. He was lying across the sofa and I was laying in his arms head on his chest. I was so comfortable and warm. It was really early in the morning so nobody was up.

I tried to get up but I had wrapped myself around him in the night so when I moved he woke up. I moved quickly to the other side of the sofa. "I'm so sorry." I sputtered. "I guess we just fell asleep and it was cold so... I didn't mean to." I looked down really embarrassed. He looked at me smiling. "It's ok. I don't mind at all and last night was fun. It was a nice chance talking to a stranger and making a friend." I played will my ring to have something for my hand to do. "Wow that's a beautiful ring. Is it real?" I looked down. I loved this ring. It was silver gold with three perfectly placed diamonds. On the inside of the band 'M&D' was etched in. "Yes it is real. David got it for me." I said admiring the ring closely for the first time. "Who's David?" Remus asked amused.

"David is my boyfriend. He gave me this ring the day I left to come here. It's a promise, a promise that no matter how far apart we are we will still love each other. I know it's really dumb sounding but I love it." I said looking up. "That's a lot relying on one ring." He said rather uninterested in the ring now.

"I'm crazy hungry. Would you like to grab a bite to eat with me?" I asked really hoping he'd say yes. "I would love to. How about in five minutes we meet right back here so we can go change." "Deal." I said turning to run upstairs. I preformed a spell Lily had taught me yesterday. It made my hair look fantastic in a neat French braid. I put on a navy loose fitting tank top, brown high-waisted shorts and a long gray cardigan. I grabbed my flip flops and headed down stairs.

Read&+Review. I'm totally open to any suggestions. Thanks:)


	3. Picnic bubbles

Pov Lily

I sat down next to peter to help him with herbology. Sometimes he just needed a little help. The common room was starting to get a bit noisier as people were waking up and going to breakfast. James and Sirius came down punching each other in the arm. Both were wearing plaid pajama pants but only James decided to throw on a shirt. I made this a point to him but he only shrugged and replied "It's just one of those days."

James and Sirius went upstairs to get changed and I continued with Peter. He was busy figuring out medical herbs so I wandered about the room. The day was beginning but there was a low fog that was seen out the window. I looked at how peaceful it was. Then I noticed two people sitting in the middle of a field not far from the forest. Could that be Remus…? With a girl? But it was.

"Wow James." I said. You've even got Remus working some maunder magic on the girls. "Not likely Lily. The girls are all over him but he doesn't seem that interested." James shrugged as he spoke. Sirius laughed, "Don't worry mate. He'll come to his senses soon." He was right about that. "Well I'd say really soon. It looks like he's got eyes for the new girl." I pointed to where he was sitting with Maura.

Both boys jumped up to see and Peter grumbled about James spilling his ink. "Bloody hell, he got the new girl." Sirius stuttered. "We made a deal I had first dibs on the next new girl. We all drew straws." James got a sick grin on his face. "I say we go and introduce ourselves." They turned sharply on their heels and went to go out the door. "Lily, will you go out with me?" Again he asked. It was crazy how many times a week he asked. Even more crazy was that I was starting to want to say yes. "Potter… Get out." 

Pov Remus

It was great day for a picnic. Not cold but a bit of a breeze. There was a low fog that wrapped around us. I was glad when she asked if I wanted to have breakfast. She was a stranger to me yesterday, but after last night I couldn't get enough of this girl. She is so sweet, nice, funny and she is incredibly beautiful. But she has a boyfriend. We could still be friends. She was lying on the blanket; back on the ground and stomach toward the sky. I waved my wand making it produce an endless stream of bubbles. I lay down like her and placed my wand between us. She giggled and tried to pop the bubbles flying away.

"This is impossible." She said laughing as she jabbed at the spheres. She murmured words as she popped the bubbles. With each bubble she made a different face, more ridiculous than the last. "Well you have to help." She paused and looked at me like she was testing me to see if I would. I thought about it. It looked like fun but watching her was more enjoyable. Maybe I could tease her a bit more. "Maybe I don't want to." I laughed slyly grinning. "Well in that case I guess I'd have to make you." She rolled over closer to my side. Then she got up and was on her knees. Holding my hands to the ground she moved over and straddled me. She held me down and put her face so close to mine our nose touched. "Now you have to." She said slowly. She has amazing eyes. "I don't think so." I pulled my hands out of her loose grip and then began to tickle her. She rolled over laughing and shouting.

"Are we interrupting something here?" I knew exactly who that voice belonged to, James. I sat up composing myself. I looked up to see James and Sirius standing there. "We drew straws dude." Sirius sad grumpily. We had drawn straws but Maura was the first girl I felt this way about. I couldn't just give up like that.

"How rude of us Sirius, we haven't even told the pretty lady our names." I am totally not above killing them right now. "Sirius." James stated pointing to the handsome boy next to him. He had brown hair. He was fit and his lack of a shirt showed this off. "James." Sirius said pointing to James who bowed formally. James had short black hair and glasses that really seemed to suit him. He was also muscular but this was mostly hidden by his shirt.

Maura stood up and walked over to the boys. She shook James' hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you James." Then she held her hand out to Sirius. Instead of shaking it he kissed he hand. "It is also a pleasure to meet you Sirius." He grinned. "The pleasure is mine."

She turned and looked at me. "Breakfast was the most fun I've ever had it, thank you. I will leave you to your friends and maybe see you later." She picked up her flip flops and her wand carrying them in her hands. "It was a pleasure meeting you two." She said nodding toward Sirius and James. "Thanks again." She whispered to me. Then she did something I hadn't expected. She kissed my cheek. Just a small kiss and then she walked away towards the school.

"Damn she's fine." I looked at Sirius disapprovingly but I even knew he was right. She was fine and she was someone else's. "Moony, I don't get what these girls find so attractive about smart guys." He was wrong he clearly had the wrong impression. "She doesn't find me attractive. We're just friends." I sadly stated. Even the truth from my mouth hurt. I guess this is what love at first sight feels like when only one persons in love. "Dude, it is obvious she likes you." Was it really or were they just trying to cheer me up a bit. "She has a boy friend though." Ugh this is why I tried to stay away from all these girls. "Let's be honest here." Said James, "A girl with an ass, I mean heart, like that is going to have a boy friend; that's just how it works." Maybe it wasn't worth the trouble.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys it's just me. I just wanted to make a quick note saying how much I appreciate those who read and keep up with my story.

I can't tell you how much it would mean to me to have any comments or suggestions you have given. I would be more than happy to add to, change or start a new story for you.

I try to add a chapter a day. Each atleast a thousand words. That's just how I like to do it. So I know it moves.

So anywho thanks so very much.

Read&+Review always:)


	5. Daddy

(Going to be a filler chapter but it is important)

Read&+Review … Pretty please.

Pov Dumbledore

I had a young first year go fetch Maura Martinez. This was only here first week and yet the girl had spent more time in my office than most kids would in an entire year. She was a good student, so far. She was most respectful and she took in all that was happening in her life and let it flow.

Maura was wise beyond her years but she was still a child. Not only a child but a girl with a bigger past than she even could imagine. A knock at my door called me gently to reality.

"Professor, you called for me…Again." How do you explain so much to someone so young? "Yes I did indeed. Please be seated for what I have to tell you will be much to take in. It would in fact be hard for even an adult to comprehend the amount of responsibility you hold; not only in the muggle world but also the world of our people."

She grew a puzzled look, one much like that of a confused dog. "Sir, I have many people watching over me to insure my safety, as much protection if not more than my father."

"Maura, dear you are 14 years old. And for 14 years you have lived as a family with Mr. Martinez, but what you do not remember is your life before him. Now it took quite a bit of research but it seems 14 years ago you were adopted as a baby. Mr. Martinez has asked me not to share that information with you but it is highly important that you know. As you might has guess if the man you believed to be your father was not you must have another father. If you were thinking this then you are correct. This is where your story becomes increasingly difficult. The man who is your father, who brought you to this world, is a terrible man. He is a dark wizard. His name is Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. You may have heard of him. It seems that when the ministry found that he was to be a father they took the baby. They feared the power you would have so they let you be adopted by muggles."

Her baby doll face was tear streaked but she was refusing to cry. "I still fail to see how this affects me now so many years later."

"But that's just it my dear. You are wanted by dark forces now. Your real mother and father have power unspeakable. I'm going to tell you something others will have to guess at, you too will have these powers. From being the daughter of a powerful dark wizard and at the same daughter of the king of Spain, you have a lot of responsibility. Also there are many people who are going to want to take you for this power. So you will no longer be staying in the Gryffindor dormitory with the other girls. You will now have to sleep and a protected dormitory. It will be a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room but that is still much room for you. Now your things are already there and I have asked a house elf to escort you to the room so you may unpack. You may tell no one of why you have been moved. Now you much go as I have much to attend to this evening."

I had to turn away from the dumbfounded girl. She wasn't crying, nor was she questioning she simply accepted it. She would not let this stop her. For the first time in many, many years I felt the urge to weep for someone. My eyes had begun to water during my explanation and now I could not let a student see a weakness. I was a great man but only because they needed that to look up to.

Pov Maura

It was numbing, chilling, sickening and yet somehow I had already known part of this story. I had known I was different then my father but was this how? Now the lecture is over and he tell me to leave. His voice was not cold but his actions were stern. I usually always follow the orders of adults because it was proper but not this time. This time I could tell this stranger was hurting more than I was.

"No sir, I will not leave; Not yet." I stood up. "This is who I am. This horrible man is a part of me and that will never change. I have a father back home in Spain and he is a good man. My father made me who I am. I will not be like the man who brought me into this world. I can't stop the future from coming but the past is gone and we cannot remain there. Sir I mean this with all due respect. I am not scared, you shouldn't be either."

He sat there not moving his back towards me but I know he heard me. I walked out the door closing it behind me. Waiting there was a small green, large eared, huge eyed creature. "You must be a house elf." I said smiling. I was truly happy. Maybe because after my talk with the head master I see how precious even the small things in life are. "Yes madam Martinez." His voice shook and he was terribly nervous.

"What is your name?"

"Hennery madam."

"Well Hennery it's a pleasure to meet you." I bent down to shake his hand.

"You miss are a beautiful person inside and out, Hennery can tell." He said teary eyed.

I giggled because I hadn't done anything. "How can you tell we've only just met?"

"Miss, no wizard or witch treats house elves like equals. You are a great witch."

"Not equals, that's terrible. You Sir Hennery are the most well mannered boy I have met so far in this school."

"You're making Hennery blush miss. I'm sure you have lots of fun with other well mannered wizards."

"How about I show you how to have some fun, doesn't seem like you have much of that."

"That is very kind of you madam but I must follow orders from those of Hogwarts."

"Well I am a student of Hogwarts and I am ordering you to come have fun with me. Now you have to." I know how to order people around when it must be done. "Now if you could help me find my way to your room that would be most wonderful."


End file.
